


I Call Not Being Juliet!

by TheStereotypicalShipper



Category: Gay Love - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Marvel, Wickling, Young Avengers, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: Comic, Gay Love, High-School gay relationship, LGBT, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Wickling - Freeform, gay relationship, romeo and juliet - Freeform, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStereotypicalShipper/pseuds/TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Where Billy is a bad guy and Teddy is Captain America’s son.<br/>Summary:<br/>It’s not easy being the son of the Scarlet Witch. It’s also not easy having to follow her around on her “errands.” But when I run into a certain hero, it gets even harder to stay sane. I don’t like being a villain, but I do it for the love of my mother.</p>
<p>It’s not easy being the son of Captain America. Especially when I’m part Kree and Skull…I know…complicated story. Then being in the hero business, it’s a lot of pressure to keep my dad proud. Well…dads I should say…again, complicated. Then it gets even trickier juggling my life around when I meet this one kid at school. He’s nice and a complete nerd, but, he seems to have a lot of issues at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot: Dreams Meeting Reality (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi. I’m old to fanfiction, but new to the fandom and AO3. Well, not really. I’ve been reading Young Avengers since I was a kid and yeah. So my style is a little weird. I like to start in one character’s POV then switch to another and use that character to review past events explained from their point of view. So, yeah. That’s a small explanation. READ ON!

** Teddy **

A burst of light flashes in my eyes, dazing me for a few seconds while I’m in mid-flight. The next thing I know, my face smashes into a metal column.

“Owww” I mutter, rubbing the lights from my eyes.

“C’mon, Hulking! You can’t let a little lightshow get you distracted!” Hawkeye, aka Kate Bishop, aka my best friend, playfully yelled out from behind me as she shot two arrows consecutively, knocking the heads off of two training droids easily.

I will the wings away and I crash down on a three droids, crushing the middle one, grabbing the one to my left, and swinging it over to the droid at my right, leaving both in scrap metal. I clap the dust off my hands when all of a sudden the familiar sound of a laser turret powering up raises my attention behind me on the wall.

Immediately, Patriot drops in and takes the blast, then quickly counters throwing his shield, “Yeah, what’s been up with you lately?”

“Sorry guys. I’ve been a little stressed lately. You know how it is.” I assist Kate, throwing Elijah (that’s Patriot’s name) like a spear at another turret that popped out of the ceiling, while she hops on the shoulders of a droid and thrusts an explosive arrow in its cranium, then gracefully back-flipping onto the ground, already reloading another arrow.

“Why? Exams aren’t for another three weeks?” Iron Lad, aka Nate, asked while ramming through turret after turret.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Is it a girl?!?!” Cassie cheerfully speculated, growing from inside a droid like one of those birthday cakes with a person inside, but with fiery explosions and scrap metal.

I couldn’t really tell, but I’m pretty sure Kate rolled her eyes while drawing the string of her bow, “No, it is not a girl! If it were a girl, I would know!” Then a thought shot through her mind at the same time she shot her arrow, landing a little off center from a droids chest, but still earning a satisfying explosion, “Wait! IS IT A GIRL!?!?!?! Or did you finally ask out that boy you’ve been telling me about?”

I couldn’t help but blush at that, but the red glow of the exploding droid parts hid it well.

“Umm…” I muttered.

“ **WHAT**?!?!?!?!” the entire team screamed into their communicators.

“No way!? Teddy found a boy! And one he likes!?” Eli chuckled.

“Good for you? At least I think that’s what I should be saying right now.” Nate responded.

“Is he cute?” Cassie asked giddily.

“From what he’s told me, he’s a small little puppy he…”

“KAAAAATE!” I screamed, interrupting her before she could finish.

“What? You’re the one who said it.” Kate smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” I answer back.

It’s not long until we’re all tired and worn out for the day. Droid metal and burn circles litter the training room in a wonderful little technological apocalypse. I will myself to shorten back to my more human looking self, still big, but not Hulk big.

Eli peels off his mask while Kate unclips her quiver, then share a quick kiss. Nate lands with Cassie in his arms, her own mask off and pecks Nate on the cheek as reward. He blushes. I sorta just stood there as they paired off. It seemed about time for me to have my own significant other too.

We walked out of the danger room, took an elevator back up to ground level, and into the lounging area where the heroes were allowed to sit down and chat in the mansion. We all went to the den area with the massive TV and super comfy couches.

“Alright, spill! Who is this mystery guy that has you daydreaming in the middle of training?” Cassie demands while sitting Indian style on a couch cushion.

I sit down in a nice black leather recliner and wipe more sweat off with a towel, “Well, he’s in my school.”

“So we wouldn’t know him.” Nate said.

I shoot a sly smirk at him, “Yeah, that’s because you’re from the future where apparently you don’t require education and therefore can’t be social with any of the kids from my school.”

“Just tell them already!” Kate exclaimed.

“What’s the point, we’ll meet him eventually!” Eli interjected.

“Shush!!!! I want to hear the story” Cassie whined.

I laughed and complied to Cassie’s wishes.

It all started a few weeks ago.

I was beginning to fall behind in Geometry class and my teacher had recommended me a tutor.

I didn’t want dad to know because I would get another lecture about America. Yup, my dad is none other than Captain America. Well, my adoptive father. My mom died during the last big Kree/Earth conflict over the galactic laws of allowing Kree and other intergalatical species to live on Earth. In other words, space politics.

So my teacher set me up with this really smart kid. Billy Kaplan.

I’ve seen him a few times around school. He’s in the comic book clubs and he doesn’t seem to be friends with anyone other than his brother Tommy. Tommy hangs out with my circle of friends every now and then, but like Billy, he likes to keep his distance. Where Tommy is more muscular and with white hair, Billy has dark raven black hair and is slender but leaner muscle.

So there I was, sitting with a complete stranger. In comparison to me, he was puny. My large, big blonde football jock stature was gigantic compared to his lithe body. He seemed pretty nice, polite, and explained everything better than Mr. Johnson. Billy was pretty tense when he first walked in the room, like he was being watched. I just shook it off. I mean, everyone has their reasons. So I just outstretched my hand and gave him the biggest smile I could. He flinched a little bit when I did though.

Slowly, his gaze nervously met mine and his deep sapphiric blues met my own. I was lost for a second, but the touch of his hand brought me back to the world. I squeezed his fingers gently to show that I wouldn’t hurt him and I took my seat.

“Hi, I’m Theodore Altman, but my friends call me Teddy.” I said.

“Hi, Theodore, I’m Billy Kaplan.”  He nervously introduced himself. I raised an eyebrow at this. Did he just call me Theodore?

“Ummm…you can call me Teddy you know?” I offered.

“Oh, I didn’t…” Billy nervously pulled out a few paper and his book, averting his face back to the desk. I chuckled lightly and patted his back.

“I’m sorry. I guess I should’ve called you my new friend.” I explained, not really sure what to say next, scratching the back of my head, trying not to make this anymore awkward than it already was. It took him a few minutes to break the silence.

“So…umm…geometry?” Billy asked.

“Yeah!” I smile.

So that’s how that began. We studied for about an hour, him teaching me the basics and reviewing what I already know. He did this cool thing with his pencil where he’d twirl it on his fingertips. To be honest, it was more interesting than trigonometry. I didn’t really understand how co-sins and tangents work, but I learned SOHCAHTOA. Eh? That’s improvement right?

Then my eyes couldn’t help but wander up his arm. Surprisingly, even though he was wearing a black-longs sleeve shirt, I could see lean muscles rhythmically move back and forth in his forearm while his fingers worked tentatively to twirl the pencil.

Propping an elbow on the table and turning my body, I found myself resting my head in my hand and staring at Billy’s face. He had this shaggy mop hairstyle going on for him. It was cute. It fit his face. It didn’t seem to distracting from his eyes, which were blue. Obscenely blue. It was crazy how blue they were. Girls have said I have blue eyes, but I’m sure that Billy has me beat here.

As he explained how the Pythagorean Theorem correlates with the hypotenuse of default angle C, I noticed that he’d turn his body to mine so we were looking over the same paper, his knee brushing lightly against mine. This was about a 5 minute lecture until he stopped in his rant about reversing some equation.

“Ummm…Teddy? Are you following along?” Billy asked, tapping his pen to an equation I had no idea how to solve, snapping my mind back to reality.

“Oh sorry, what?” I spit out.

“Did you get any of that?” Billy asked again. I nervously laughed with a sideways smiles.

“Well…what was that about the Pythagorean and the Hynpotenuse?” I answered truthfully, “I got lost there.”

Billy sighed, but not a disappointed sigh. “Sure, at least we’re getting progress.”

Again he started on about the Hypotenuse, and going slower this time how the hypotenuse is always the opposite of the right angle in any triangle and how it’s always relative to Angle C and side C. He did a few equations to give an example.

While he worked, I couldn’t help but notice how his tongue peeks out the corner of his mouth. It was adorable. His lips looked soft and a light peach pink. Not extremely pink like girls’, just the right amount that doesn’t make me feel too girly.

Our legs were brushing against this time, and every now and then he would face me and smile asking if I was following along. He even had me pull out my own pencil and write down which angles were which and how to find out what sides belong where.

By the time 4:00 had rolled around, it felt like we had barely spent any time together.

It was my phone that told me it was time to leave. His phone too. We both reached into our pockets and read our respective messages, then we turned to each other one last time, suddenly realizing our faces were a few inches apart.

“Oh, um…sorry. My time is up. I gotta head to practice.” I told him. His eyes were locked onto mine.

Billy smiled, “Same, I have to pick my little brothers from day-care.”

“Alright.” I said. On the inside, I was a little sad. I wanted to know more about this Billy Kaplan. He’s already helping out with my classes so I have to find a way to repay him back.

“Do you want to do this again tomorrow?” Billy offered while packing his books.

“Sure…” I smile, taking my phone. Another session with Billy? Hey, it’d only raise my grade, right? “…what’s your number.”

** Billy **

I sat there quietly as the grunts and other villains suited up or had a drink before going out on another rampage on New York. It was the same every time. The grunts loaded up their laser tech weapons, the villains either loaded up their own weapon or had a drink to get into their zone. Sometimes they’d do both.

The room I was in was just cleared out area in an abandoned warehouse that the current group of villains I was associated with, had commandeered. It was West of Central park, where we had planned to base the diversion team for this month’s evil pot. Of course, everyone had a part in it. They all had crucial roles. Like who had to feint defeat, then those who had to make sure certain heroes were busy.

 And then there was me.

I was the odd one out of the group. I just followed along with the super villains. My mother was the Scarlet Witch. She turned against the Avengers when they wouldn’t allow her to meet her children, Tommy and I. But in her eyes, we were Speed and Wiccan, the reincarnations of her and her brother, QuickSilver.

In a way, I thought it was pretty cool because that technically made Magneto my grandfather and gave me automatic authority over a majority of the other villains who feared my mom. And with my powers, everyone knew my mysteriously powerful potential was almost limitless. With my abilities, I knew I would be an ace up my mother’s sleeve.

My mother… my mother is the only person in my life that I trusted fully. She raised me. And healed me when I was down, she was there for me when even I wasn’t there for myself. She awakened my true potential. She is the reason I am who I am today. Powerful.

So there I was, bored out of my mind, in my supersuit. It was pretty ridiculous really. I had a red cape like my mother, but the rest of like chainmail/scale fabric that was flame retardant and as tough as Kevlar. I even had head gear too but it didn’t cover up my face. Although, it didn’t matter because I didn’t have a problem with my friend recognizing me. I had no friends.

Tommy however, we needed to create a visor mask for him. His features were more…noticeable. He was suited up in honor of our uncle Pietro, or other well known as, Quick Silver. Tommy is just as fast, if not faster, than our uncle, and twice as smart too. Tommy is already “higher” than me in the rankings of villainy. His cut throat attitude and lack of remorse help too.

Except when it comes to me. He and I, we were lost until we found each other. We look out for each other. Even though we don’t know which one of us is older, he likes to take the big brother role and tease me constantly like any other older brother should. He and I both know it’s out of love. He’d never admit it though.

“Hey, Wic! Gimme a hand with these boxes! The grunts need to replenish their lasers’ energy reserves. You mind zapping them into the warehouse?” Tommy sped over  in a white flash, holding a crate of what looked to be the illegal plutonium canisters that powered our main weaponry.

“Sure.” I shrug and crack my fingers. I concentrate for a second and like a rush of caffeine, magic flows through my body and begins emanating from my skin. And with a thought, I “magic” the crates in the warehouse from the semi that pulled just outside.

“Thanks bro!” Tommy smiled and patted me on the back. I give a side-ways smirk and sit back down at the table, where I was beginning to doodle scribbles with magical plasma with my fingers. I wasn’t really in the mood for destruction today.

Tommy didn’t miss the vibe.

“What’s the matter baby bro? A girl got your panties in a bunch? She not enjoy what she see down there?” Tommy teased.

I glare back at him, feeling my eyes pulsate a bit. Tommy back off with his hands by his head.

“I was kidding! Tommy defended, “But seriously, what’s up? We haven’t really talked lately since Mom started hanging with Gramps and his cohorts again.”

I lean my chin into the palm of my hand, “It’s nothing.”

“Really? You’re going to be like that? God you sound like a girl right now.” Tommy exasperates, “Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll leave you here to pout, then come back and laugh about it!”

I draw a poorly shaped heart on the table, “I…met someone.” I admit it. A tingling blush creeps lightly across my face.

“SO IT IS A GIRL!!!” Tommy yells out happily, earning a few questioning glares from the villains and goons hanging around. I duck my head under my arms in embarrassment.

“SHUT UP, SPEED!” my muffled voice manages to reach his ears.  
  
Tommy calms down with a huge smile on his face, “Alright, just tell me who it is and I can get her in your bed by the time this mission is over with! Oh this is great! My little brother finally going for a girl!” he rambles on, “Is she pretty? Tell me she has tits? No? Oh, so you’re one of those guys who like to go for the flat chested ones with the nice ass right? The small petite ones? I could see you going for that since you’re a guy like you. Not that, that’s bad but I’m just saying that it’s typical and you should definitely…”

“I barely know them, Tommy.” I spit out in the middle of his interrogation. He stops and thinks.

“Well, I guess I can help set you guys up or something to begin with. I mean, I guess sleeping with her is out of the question, unless she’s like that but I’d have to…”

“Tommy…” I stop him again.

“Yes, dear little brother of mine who I am going to help get laid?”

“It’s a guy.” I tell him straight up.

“……….” Tommy looks at me. I can tell what he’s thinking, and I’m not even using magic to do it. He’s confused and disappointed, and totally remembering that embarrassing conversation we had with mom about sex we had a few months ago and me coming out.

“Oh yeah…” Tommy reminded himself, “Well…if he hurts you, just call.”

Tommy smiled and sped out of his seat. I sigh in defeat in loss and wonder. I slam my forehead onto the table, but when I lift up my head, something is sticking to it.

It falls off my forehead and back onto the table with a little note in sharpie, “Use protection, Baby Bro! –T”

My eyes widened in shock and awe.

Where the hell did he even hide one of these in his suit!?

So…yes. I may or may not have fallen head over heel for this guy I met.  I’m a normal tutor at my school, but this was the first time I ever had to tutor someone from the football team. They had a reputation of pushing me into lockers, or cornering me to be used as a punching bag, a reason for me to develop my powers.

It wasn’t easy at first controlling them. Usually it would be little things like random shocking people whenever they brush up against me in the halls or maybe accidentally levitating myself when I sleep, but when I did lose control, I would fry people and seriously hurt them with the excessive magic in my body. One time a bully was picking on me and I wasn’t haven’t any today, so I said, “Get Lost!” and walked away. Later that day, reports for him were sent out. They just couldn’t find him anywhere. I wasn’t questioned or anything.

They found him a week later wandering the ghettos of the Bronx, babbling about being lost and delirious.

Now here I was again in a potentially life scarring situation. I knew who he was before he even introduced him with a dazzling smile. He was Teddy Altman, a Junior like me, but that’s where our similarities ended. He’s the Varsity Quarterback and Linebacker. I could see why. He was massive. His muscles were literally rippling out of his letterman jacket. He looked adorable…but, I didn’t dare act on my feelings.

So I only assumed those muscles were used to hurt me instead of protect me, which is why I flinched when he outstretched his hands. I was pathetic. Of course he wouldn’t deliberately hit me in a class room when we had literally just met seconds ago.

When we took our seats, it was so awkward. I didn’t know how to start this tutoring session off! I was a loss for words. So I just got my books out and hoped he followed my lead.

“You know, you can call me Teddy?” Teddy chuckled.

“Oh, I didn’t…” I sputter. I didn’t dare look up because I knew the blush on my face was a fiery red. I had goosebumps, butterflies, everything that a person can get from being nervous. I could feel my power reacting too. I gripped the edge of my seat and waited it out. It must’ve been awkward for Teddy too, I mean, I was acting a little creepy.

Then he said the impossible. He called me his friend. He deliberately gave me an invitation to be his friend. To call him Teddy!

I smiled a bit, but I didn’t dare let him see, unsure about what was going to happen if I lost emotional control.

“So…geometry?”

From there it went uphill. He seemed really interested in what I was saying. He picked up the Pythagorean Theorem pretty easily and a few of my own little tricks.

I don’t when though, but in the middle of my ranting and explaining and pointing and working, our bodies had become obscenely close, his arm was around the back of my chair and his leg was pressed against mine. I didn’t let him notice, but I could feel the warmth of his jock bod emanate onto my back and his breathe was light against my neck when he leaned over to see what I was doing.

Then when I let him take his own pencil and work on a few questions, I couldn’t help but stare at his face while he thought about this equation. His eyes scrunched lightly as if he were thinking critically. It brought out the brutish manly features he had. It was then that I noticed the gauges in his ears. I wondered if he was a Hulkling fan.

Hulkling was a tough son of a bitch. He was take my lightning bolts easily and I have to use my full in-control power to stay toe-to-toe with him. He could’ve easily been a baddy like me. He was a Kree hybrid. They didn’t have a good reputation with the goodies of earth. However, that’s earth in general so I digress.

I watched Teddy progress through the equation, a faint smile that slowly grew bigger and bigger as he went along. Finally, he had the biggest grin when he finished it. It was like watching a little kid learn his times tables for the first time.

But as soon as it started, it ended.

My phone went off and so did his at the same time.

I reached for my phone and read the text, “Mom wants you home soon. Zap when you can. –T”

I sighed and looked up from my phone. Teddy looked up at the same time as me and suddenly our faces inches away from each other. I will myself not to blush like a ripe tomato and smile. He was the first to speak.

“Sorry, I gotta get to practice.” He explained.

“It’s cool, I have to pick up my little brothers.” I lie.

For a moment, I thought I had seen a flash of sadness on Teddy’s face for a second as I began stuffing my books back into my bag. It was at that moment I knew that I wanted to keep this going because I felt the same way. So I made him an offer that he couldn’t resist.

“Do you want to do this again tomorrow?” I ask. Okay, not exactly the best offer, but it was all I could put out.

Instantly his face lit up and I got a response I never expected.

“Sure! What’s your number?”

Back to the warehouse, I zap the condom away to whatever pocket in space I sent it to and pull out my phone out of a little pocket dimension I created.

I smile at the screen.

**_“(2) Texts from Teddy”_ **

I swipe open my phone and read them.

**“Dude! Same here!”**

**“Batman could totally Superman!”**

I grin happily. FINALLY! Someone else who thinks Batman is a total boss!

Over these last few weeks, I felt like I had finally found someone other than my brother that I could confide in. I am a total comic book nerd! I absolutely love the Avengers comics. Ironic really since they’re my worst enemy in real life. But it’s funny to see how I’m portrayed from another view point. Honestly, I know I’m not evil on the inside. It’s my occupation. Also, who doesn’t like to be bad every now and then?  To have so much power in your hands? What other better way than to go out and just wreak havoc.

But I haven’t really had that primal feeling lately since Teddy has become my best friend. Well, my only friend. Which by default means he’s my best! He’s just perfect! He’s funny, smart at all the other subjects, and nice!

He’s into comics, he’s adopted, his birthday is October 17th, his favorite color is Green (as in hulk green), he’s actually met a few of the heroes and he’s shook hands with Captain America.

 Funny, I’ve shook Captain America’s hand behind, until he launched me 40 feet into a tree.

It feels like I’ve known him my entire life.

I shot him a quick text back.

**“When do you want our next tutoring session?”**

As soon as I lock my phone, mom, The Scarlet Witch begins levitating overhead.

“It is time!”

Immediately the grunts and other villains begin cheering and quickly resume the final preparations. I got up from my seat and began my own little pre-battle meditative state. I let my powers let me levitate and I felt the magic culminate around me and into my body. Soon I felt the familiar sensation of a fire burning in the back of my eyes.

Time to cause some havoc!

** Teddy **

“Hey, Hulkling! We got activity at Central Park!” Captain America, Dad called into my room.

“Roger that, Dad!” I call back, throwing my phone back onto my bed. I would have to text Billy back some other time. I hop over to my closet, pulling out my suit and quickly pull it on. It’s easy being a shapeshifter and having tights as the main fabric of my costume if you know what I mean.

Heavy footsteps resounded down the hallway in a quick sprint, “I’ll see you there Ted! Iron Man is picking me up!” the Captain yelled before I heard the familiar of the sound barrier breaking above my house and a red streak flashing past my window.

In minutes I was soaring through the skies of Brooklyn and to the park. I met up with my team there, assisting Patriot with the heavy fire he was taking by shifting my body density as high as I could and crashed down on the crowd of unlucky footmen like a green meteor.

“Thanks…DUCK!” Patriot immediately jumped over my head and took a massive energy bolt directly with his shield, knocking him back and into me. We both were sent flying 20 feet back. Elijah is dazed on my chest and I set him aside while I rub my own head out of hesitation.

I look up and there’s the Scarlet Witch. She was floating through the air with malicious grace as she and Iron Man had a heated air battling. I look around and assess what’s going on.

My team is taking on the footmen, beating them down wave by wave. The bigger supers are having their own quarrels with the main baddies. Abomination. Task Master. Sand Man. Enchantress.

Whoa, there were a few top notch baddies here. I haven’t seen Enchantress in a while and Task Master usually does his own thing. Sand Man is an exclusive to and doesn’t really roll with a crowd. Same with Abomination, who is typically found rampaging with Doom on occasion. There were a few other teen villains there too.

Wiccan and Speed, the reincarnations of the Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver.

Wiccan was levitating overhead in an energy shield while Kate was dodging his lightning bolts while repeatedly sending volleys of arrows that would occasionally phase through, but only cut around the edge of his suit.

Speed was running circles around Cassie as she tried to smash him with her colossal fist. Iron Lad was keeping the area clear of the grunt, frying anyone who dared to enter the fray.

I lean over and shake at Patriot, “C’mon man! Your girlfriend could use some help over there!” I say pointing in Hawkeye’s direction.

He groans and shakes his head to regain better focus, “Gimme a hand will ya?”

I smirk and flex wings out of my back again and grab Elijah by the arms, lifting us both in the air and towards Wiccan.

“Hey Witch Boy!” Elijah screams as I let him go, launching a devastating kick to Wiccan’s energy shield. The kick ruins Wiccan’s concentration and the shield breaks, sending the other teen back flying, where I take the chance and tackle him to the ground. Elijah easily falls back into the trees and recuperates with his girl.

I easily take hold of Wiccan in my hands, keeping both his arms by his slender body. I could’ve easily snapped him like a twig, but his powers would’ve liked to differ.

“LET. ME. GO!” he screams, suddenly his eyes flare with a blue fire and suddenly I’m covered in a sear pain. Blue flames scorched my skin. My body flails out of control and my body goes numb, black filling my sight. 

Before my brain slips into unconsciousness, I remember hitting the ground, taking into most of the impact of whatever had fallen on top of me.

**Billy**

This disgusting creature had come out of nowhere and knocked me out of the sky. His friend had just rudely called me ‘Witch Boy.’ I wasn’t going to let that go.

His gargantuan hands held me tight, but I quickly concentrated again, focusing on one goal.

“LET. ME. GO!” I command and I unleash a burst of flame onto his body.

I smirk as his fingers relax, but his body flails out of control and a fist connects with my jaw and the pain sends me into unconsciousness.

The last thing I recall is crashing into the trees and landing on something that **isn’t** the ground. 


	2. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy wakes up by a stranger and Billy just wants to cuddle without dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Yeah so here's the second part! I would like to say that i don't have a beta to check my stories and stuff so please excuse any mistakes made! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> (Btw, I also posted this story on Fanfiction so check that out!)
> 
> A/N: So I've decided to keep this going. It's gonna be hard to do but I'm willing to keep going. I need to keep my writing at a good level since I'm going to be in AP English next year. Go highschool. Anyways, here is the 2nd installment of "I Call Not Being Juliet"
> 
> Also, I just bought and read all of the major volumes of the Young Avengers and they are SO GOOD! AHHH! So, the few mistakes I've made about this story are going to be corrected and/or improvised in the story.
> 
> But some facts right now about this setting: Takes place after Family Matters and Before Children's Crusade but after the Civil War in Avengers.
> 
> Iron Lad is still around to hang out. Haha.
> 
> I'm going to explain how Tommy gets out of prison and how he and Billy meet and also why the Scarlet Witch is still here. I'm either gonna go with my own reason, play off the World of M, or use the World of M and use my own reason which still correlates to the main canon. Idk. I wanna hear your guys' feedback.

Billy (Dreaming of the past)

I was in the middle of the new issue of "The Amazing Spiderman" when the school bell that ended the learning day went off. I instinctly went to pick up my backpack hanging from the back of my chair, but soon realized it was nowhere to be found. I panicked for a split second, picking up the rest of my books. I searched around as other students flooded to the door. My costume was inside it and if anyone were to…

"Hey! Faggot Geek!" someone called from the front of the room.

I whipped my head up from searching the back of the room to see Kessler there by the trash can, holding up my back pack for everyone to see.

"Lose something?" he said, before slamming it into the trash. As I was running up to the front to grab it back, Kessler hocked a loogie on my back pack and laughed while walking out of the class.

I regrettably pulled my back pack out the can, holding onto the strap with my thumb and fore finger, holding it as far away from me as possible. The phlegmy, viscous substance had covered my back pack in a disgusting layer of Kessler's DNA. I found a few tissues and wiped off as much as I could, and filled my hands with Germ-X. At least my costume was still clean.

I sighed as I finally got out of the class room and into the flow of the high-school halls. I've learned a lot from being an outcast. When you're someone like me, you HAVE to watch out and pay attention to the unsaid rules of teenage hierarchy.

One of the biggest ones: stay invisible. The more invisible, the better. That means you won't be a target, you have less chances of being bullied, and the better chances of surviving this hell hole that sucks up 4 years of our young lives. It's just 4 years. Always keep that in your mind.

However, I wasn't invisible as most of my associates in the same situation as me. I was labeled as the comic nerd. That only raised a few eyes in the social circle. You see, even popular kids have interest in heroes. Every once in a while, they'd ask for a comic issue they could barrow or if I knew any good comic shops around New York.

But if the popular kids knew, so did others. Others as in bullies like Kessler. This would by default make me a target. Scrawny, weak, and always had a couple dollars on them were always a key trait to every comic nerd such as myself.

I remember when I first used my powers. I was trying to stand up for one of my better friends, until Kessler had pushed me to the ground and raised his fist to wind up a punch. I blacked out as his fist began to launch towards my faces.

Next thing I know, Kessler's on the ground, the smell of fried skin cells filled the air and a light smoke was rising from his shoulders. The two other girls who were there thought I had killed him. I had to find them the next day that I had got one of those hand buzzers you get from the trick store and rigged it so it would be like a Taser. They bought it apparently.

Back to my life in school at the current moment.

I had another study session with Teddy today. He's been under my wing for about a week now. I got to my locker, split off from the flow. I just wanted to get to the library as fast as I could before Kessler found me again. As I pulled books out of my locker and into my back pack, my locker was slammed closed, making my cringe and cover my head with my hands on instinct, dropping my back pack on the ground with the rest of my books. I was prepared to take a hit.

But it never came.

I glanced up timidly, hoping that Kessler wasn't just waiting for me to see his fist meet my face. Instead of the ugly mug that was Kessler, was the adorable blue-eyed, bright smile that was Teddy.

"Umm…Are you okay?" Teddy grinned sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head as I got the ground and started picking up my books. He got down to the ground and helped me. I kept my eyes on the ground, but as I reached for my "Amazing Spiderman" comic, our hands met. A little spark (I didn't know if it was my powers or just plain luck) crossed from my fingers to his. I instantly brought my hand back in fear. I felt the blush crawl up my cheeks like a flame.

I stood back up immediately and adjusted the strap of my satchel back over my shoulder. Teddy stood up too looking at the comic. A huge smile was splayed over his lips.

"I love this comic!" Teddy said, "I have the entire series at home."

I looked up at him in shock. The blush all gone from my face. Teddy was a comic fan too?

"YOU DO!?" I said out a little bit too loud, earning a view looks from kids lingering around in the hall, "I just got into this version of Spiderman."

"Really? You're going to love the…" Teddy began.

"Ahhhh! Don't spoil!" I playfully laughed, covering my eyes.

I watched as Teddy kept going on with what he was saying. Tease.

"Damnit Altman!" I screamed, "Shut up!"

He began laughing and I could only smirk as his smile only made me smile along too. He was adorable. Piercings and all. The body helped too.

"So, wanna head to library?" I offered, swiping the comic out of his hands. Teddy made a face, the one he makes when he's thinking, pursing his lips slightly and scrunching his eyebrows.

"I was actually thinking about going to get some pizza." Teddy suggested, "I don't have practice today since the field got totaled in the last Hulkling/Speed fight."

He said it in a way that made it sound like he was there. Well, he probably was there since half the football team had to go to the hospital due to Speed's ability to suck the oxygen out of a person's lungs. Nothing too serious in my opinion. I'm just happy my brother didn't hurt Teddy. Also that Tommy didn't use his powers to scramble their molecules.

"Ummm…" I had to think for a moment, "I still have to be come by 4:30."

I lied.

"That's fine. My mom wanted to spend some time with me too. She has the day off and we barely see each other nowadays." He agreed.

Inside my head, I was ecstatic. I had a date with Teddy Altman! Well, not a date per say. It was one in my own psychotic head. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted this to be one too. Or maybe that was the dark side of me talking again. But for once, I genuinely was happy to be around someone other than Tommy and my mom.

We exited the school together, earning a few looks. I heard a few whispers.

"What's Teddy doing with the comic nerd?"

"Isn't that the Billy kid? Isn't he gay?"

"No, that's just a rumor. He's smart though."

"Teddy's in my Geometry class. He's been falling behind a bit."

"Hey look, the faggot got himself a date."

"Dude, hell no! That's Teddy Altman. He's straight."

I kept my head down until we were a block away from the school. But Teddy had his arm over my shoulders the entire time.

"C'mon, don't listen to them." Teddy told me, "They only have power over you if you give them power."

I looked up at him. I haven't heard that phrase before, but it made sense. If I let their opinions get to me, I let that define who I am. But if I just don't care, I can define who I am.

"Where'd you here that? Is that in an issue of Spider-Man I haven't read yet?" I countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Teddy happily explained, raising his arms above his head and interlocking his fingers behind his head so his elbows were up in the air, "Self-help books! My mom got them for me."

Again, I raised an eye-brow. Teddy and self-help books? That just didn't add up in my head.

"Why do you have books like that?" I asked. Teddy immediately got quiet. We had got to the pizza joint he wanted to stop at. It was across the street from a regular comic shop I like to stop by at least once a week.

I took a seat while Teddy left his back pack on the table and went up to the counter to order for us. I set up our study session and quickly flipped to the pages I had ready for him to work on. Teddy came back and sat in his seat.

"I guess now is a good time to really talk." Teddy said.

"Hmmm?" I hummed in confusion.

"The self-help books…" he began.

"Oh," I sputtered, "Look, you don't have to tell if you don't want to. I mean, I get it if you don't want to. Everyone has baggage."

"No, no," Teddy pushed on, "it's just that…you're like the first real person I've met at this school."

An immediate guilt filled my subconscious. A small guilty laugh escaped my mouth, but Teddy interpreted as me not believing him.

"Honest!" Teddy began, "Not many kids knew I was before I transferred here to the north side of town." Our pizza showed up then on a standing platter. The waitress gave Teddy a wink and walked off. Teddy just smiled and waved her off. I was suddenly remembered of the cold endearing fact that Teddy was in fact straight. Why would he go for me? What would he see in me? I had to know.

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked, taking a bite out of my pizza, curious for an answer. Teddy wouldn't meet eyes with me. His eyes were far off, past me askew, staring out the window. He was obviously in deep thought. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea whether to wait for him or tell him to snap out of it.

I chose to wait.

"I…I wasn't always popular. I never asked to be." Teddy confessed. I turned my head in interest. Teddy, not popular? This wasn't adding up again, and I was here to tutor this adorable lug in Geometry. But I let him continue.

"Back at my other schools, I was an outcast like you. I stayed invisible, no one genuinely liked me, and I wasn't," Teddy gestured to himself, "this." I have to admit. Trying to imagine Teddy like a scrawny kid like me was hard to imagine. And to think Teddy grew about 100+lbs from before he transferred was even harder to imagine. He was ripped! He'd have to be the Hulk. Ha, I made a funny.

"I know, hard to believe. But it's amazing what mind set a self-help book can put you in. I dedicated my 8th grade to gaining weight and when I transferred up here my freshman year, I was already on the varsity team as a starting Running-Back." Teddy said, "But you must've already heard about that."

I could only nod. He finally ripped a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"You're not alone you know." I said. Where the Hell did that come from?! Why would I say that? It was way out of character for me. Did I feel sympathy for him? Feelings suck. 'I'm going to regret this later!'

"What?!" Teddy asked.

"Ummm…" I didn't know how to play off this. So I panicked with the first thought that came to mine, "I mean…you have me, right? You have your parents too!" Great move Kaplan, I thought, now he's gonna think you're creepy.

"Thanks." Teddy shyly responded. Say What? "That actually really means a lot to me. I don't have many real people in my life." What? "The football guys are cool and the girls who come onto me are nice, but…" What?!

"I really like you, Billy."

WHAT?!

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" I exclaim. If I were drinking something, I would've spat it out like they do on TV. If I didn't have a blush then, I definitely had one now.

"You're like a brother to me!" Teddy quickly added, surprised by my reaction. I immediately calmed down and got rid of all assumptions from my mind, but his face had a panic written all over his face. He turned away again and his hands were on the table, thumbs fiddling rapidly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you there. It's just…" he paused, picking his words carefully, "…this past week; I've gotten to know you more than most people at our school. You're like my best friend. Today confirmed that when I realized you were a major comic fan like me!"

Teddy had a goofy grin across his lips. I had no idea what was on my face but I'm pretty sure that it must've been appealing to Teddy.

"You know, I've never had a best friend before." I lied. Tommy was my best friend. But he didn't really count since we only see each other after school, training and fighting with the other Super Villains.

"Really? That's hard to believe. I can't see why people wouldn't like you. You're nice and legit." Teddy said, ripping out a new slice. I stopped in mid bite. Did he just really say that?

"Well, since we're being honest here…" I began. Teddy's eyes sparked up. "…that's honestly the nicest thing anyone has said to me." I said. A feeling of warmth rose in my stomach as the words escaped my lips. It was a pleasant sensation. It was pleasantly comforting. I felt like I didn't have to keep my guard up around Teddy. I felt like I could tell him everything. Well, not the part about me being one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted super villains.

"C'mon. Cut yourself some slack!" Teddy sincerely commented, "Really? No one's been this nice to you?"

I looked down at the pizza before me. Just a piece left. "Yeah." I confessed. I reached for the last piece, but so did Teddy. Our fingers touched again. Another spark arched over to him, but I didn't move my fingers. Our eyes met for a split second, his blue eyes boring deep into mine. It felt like I had spent my entire life time wasted until this moment. I felt…good.

Instead of the darkness that I'm usually surrounded by, Teddy was like a beacon of light in my dreary world. It made me forget the bullies, the constant agony of loneliness, the semi-psychotic thoughts I have of destruction. It made me want to construct something, compelling me to build a relationship.

A relationship with Teddy.

Teddy was the one to pull away this time. "Sorry, you can have the last piece."

I was brought back to reality from my thoughts, "No, you paid for it. You should have it." I grinned back.

"Nah, I owe you for helping me with math." Teddy countered back. I laughed. So it was going to be one of these fights?

"C'mon, with that compliment? You deserve the last piece." I flashed a grin, pushing the trey toward the bigger blonde.

"But you're my best friend now. I insist that you eat the last slice." Teddy pushed back the trey. This felt like the cheesy scene in The Lady and The Tramp where the two dogs were being all cute and fluffy with the last meatball on the plate. I began to feel overly cheesy now.

"Damnit Altman!" I playfully, frustratingly accuse of Teddy being too nice!

"Look, why don't we skip studying today and head over to the comic shop over there." I offer, giving up on trying to convince him, "They know me pretty well over there and I'm willing to see how far up to par you are with me in the comic world."

Teddy's face looked surprised at first. He glanced at his homework, thought about it for a second, and smiled again. "Sure, you got me up to an A- already, so why not?"

We never settled who ate the last piece.

We left a tip at the table, picked up our books, and left. Once entering the comic shop, I was greeted by the owner, who asked who my friend was. I told him "a fellow comic geek." He just smiled.

I lead Teddy over to the Avengers section. He would have to be an Avenger himself to know all of these stories.

"Avengers is my favorite series by Marvel." I admitted, scratching the back of my head shyly. Teddy had a guffaw across his face.

"NO WAY! MINE TOO!" Teddy screamed like a fanboy. Oh God. He was Like me! But I wasn't exactly complaining.

It was ironic really. I'm one of the Young Avengers' arch enemies with me being a teenager too. I didn't hate necessarily. They were more like nuisances to me. My powers are still developing but I know my true potential is up to par with my Mom's reality altering abilities. But, here I was as one of their biggest fans.

As my mother said, keep your friends close, but know every little detail about you enemies and keep them as close as possible.

That however didn't apply to now because I was with Teddy and I could be the geek that I was at nature.

I was ecstatic too at this point. I began firing off questions and began our nerd session. (A/N: B= Billy, T=Teddy)

B- Who's your favorite Avenger?  
T- Captain America  
B-Mine is Iron Man!

T - What is the correlation between Captain America and Iron Man?  
B- Iron's Man father was the head scientist who developed the super serum that gave him his abilities.  
T- Yup!

T- Favorite Villain?  
B- Scarlet Witch (I was very proud at my answer)  
T- Ooooh, good one! I'd say the Super Skrull

B- Favorite Volume?  
T- The Civil War, that was intense.  
B- Yeah. That one was intense. I cried when Cap was presumed dead.  
T- Yeah, me too.  
B- And when Hulking played a role in the big turning point. That was just clever. So I'd have to agree with you on that one.

T-You read Young Avengers?  
B-That's another one of my favorites!  
T- I'll take that as a yes!

B- Favorite Young Avenger?  
T- Hulking (Teddy had a smug look on his face. It was then I realized the piercings were the same as Hulking's. Super fan boy. Haha)  
B- That would explain the piercings then. I thought you were just being hip.

T- How about you?  
B- I think Iron Lad is pretty cool. It's really interesting and timey-whimey how he's actually Kang the Conqueror in the future. But Hulkling is so much cooler!  
T-Yeah?

"Are you kidding me? He's the most over looked character in the series. He seems pretty lonely especially after his mom died in that one Family Matters issue of Young Avengers. I wonder where he lives now. Or if he had any other family members. No one should ever be that lonely." I explained strongly, knowing the deep wound that loneliness can have on the heart. Our little geek war had just gotten quite serious when I stopped ranting. Teddy had a solemn look on his face, tears in his eyes. I had no idea why he was like this.

"Teddy? You okay?" I asked, putting down the comic I had in my hands. He was holding the issue I was talking about, the one where Hulkling's mother dies. If only the Young Avengers team had a healer with them. Someone with my powers maybe.

He was in his own world. He hadn't even realized I was inches away from him. It wasn't until I had my hand on his arm and shaking him back from lala land for him to snap back to reality.

"What?" he looked up, "Oh, right. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just…" He paused, looking back to the comic, "This comic just reminded me of my own mom."

"What happened to her?" I asked, feeling genuine sympathy again for Teddy. He's made me have so many feelings today!

"She died…" Teddy wiped the tears away with his sleeve, "…of cancer."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Your dad must have been devastated." I said. He looked up and sniffled his nose. Then he did the impossible. He pulled me in for a hug.

I just stood there as a guy twice my size held me in his arm. Warmth was radiating off his muscle limbs. They were so cozy and surprisingly gentle. I slowly brought up my arms to hug back, my arms barely making their away around his upper back, so I just hugged at his waist. We stood there for a minute. He face nuzzled into the top of my head, with the side of my face comfortable finding a place in his clavicle area. (A/N: That's the collar bone for people who don't understand "clavicle." I'm only saying that because I didn't at one point and assumed something quite sexual. HAHA!)

"Hey, Teddy? You think you could let go now?" I asked. As much as I liked the closeness of having a strapping hottie like Teddy pressed against my body, I didn't want to risk the chance of things popping up and making the situation awkward.

"I'm so so so so so sorry!" Teddy blushed profusely, letting me go, keeping me at arm's length and back away.

"No, it's okay. It seemed like you needed to get that off your chest." I sympathized, "Is everything okay? You've been, nice today." I quickly realized what I said and corrected myself, "not that you're never nice. Maybe more 'friendly'?"

Teddy looked away and sniffled again.

"Today is the anniversary of her death." Teddy confessed.

My felt my face fall. I felt pity for him. I couldn't imagine what I would do if my mother died. If either of my mothers died! Especially the Scarlet Witch! I owe everything in my life to her. She found my soul and awakened my powers back when she was still an Avenger.

Then I did the impossible. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Teddy's neck, standing up on the tips of my toes, and hugged him. He was shaking before but now that I was keeping him stable, his body regained control and his breathing became calm again. Then he arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Our faces were level at this point.

Our lips were centimeters apart. Our noses practically brushing up against each other and our foreheads were pressed against each other. His brilliant blue eyes were locked onto my cinnamon browns. My mind was screaming at me, "KISS HIM!"

And ever so slightly, I felt myself acting on instinct. It was in slow motion in my perspective. Just a simple movement and his lips would meet mine.

But sadly my dream was ruined by the immense that surrounded me. Not just an immense heat, a burning heat. A heat that was crawling across my back and limbs.

(A/N: For those of you who were expecting that to actually happen so fast, I did say this was a memory dream to be fair at the beginning!)

My eyes snapped awake and I was jolted awake. I found myself on top of a warm body. A green form was under me but my eyes were still blurry. I used my powers to push the surrounding flames back in a perfect circle and off my body. My memory came back to me. I was sorta regretting the dream now.

Could you blame me though for my mind taking the hug more than it really was? I wasn't exaggerating the arms and body though. That was legit. Now where was I?

Oh yeah. I was taken down. And my lightning started a fire here in the park. But who…?

I glanced down and saw Hulkling under me. He was still passed out, but he was shrinking to a more human size form. He was still green though and his face still had the goblin features like the Hulk.

"Quick! He landed over here!" I heard one of the Young Avengers scream from the fray.

"Not before I get to my brother!" I heard Tommy scream back. A huge gust of wind blew past me, igniting the flames higher, "Wiccan, I know you can hear me! Brace yourself! I'm gonna make these kids into a brusque!"

I immediately set up a spherical shield. I watched as the blazing fire whisked away the leaves and branches into a firestorm of ashes. Then I saw Hulkling just lying there. A voice in the back of my head was screaming, "SAVE HIM!"

It sounded like the same voice that told me to kiss Teddy back in the comic shop a few weeks ago, but I didn't listen then. Why should I now?

I watched as the flames slowly crept up to Hulking, the embers slowly burning his skin. I noticed how where the burns began forming, his green skin was fading, and then his flesh began searing. I couldn't bare it. I couldn't take in the sight of watching someone burn alive.

So I stepped over to Hulking and lifted him with my magic, and into the protective bubble. I waited a few minutes until the fire died down. All that was left were the skeletons of the trees, withered, black bones of the trees they used to be. But in the thicket, I could see the Young Avengers and my brother battling it out. I used a camouflage spell to keep everything in the bubble invisible.

"You killed them!" I heard Hawkeye scream, firing an insta-concrete arrow in Tommy's path. He ran right through the puddle, slowing him down. He cursed and tried scraping the material off his feet, but an energy blast hit him right in the chest. He flew back a few feet, but landed on his knees. He glared back the source, Iron Lad. Then smirked over at Hawkeye.

"Nah, Wiccan probably survived that. I don't think your friend did though. Not one with the affinity for fire, am I right?" Speed laughed evilly. From under him, I saw that Stature had snuck up underneath Tommy and grew back to her gargantuan size in a split second to give him one of the nastiest upper cuts I've ever seen him take. He flew at least 10 feet up in the air, and landed 15 feet back. He was out cold.

Iron Lad was above overlooking the situation and was beginning to charge up a laser, preparing to Avenge the loss of their friend. I was about to unleash an energy blast on him, but someone beat me first. A massive beam cut through the haze and knocked Iron Lad out of the sky. Direct Hit! I cocked my head over the smoke cloud to see who it was and out from it emerged my mother.

Iron Lad was caught by Stature who had grown to her giant size and was now at a medium size, lugging the high-tech hero over her shoulder.

"Guys! Retreat back to the other Avengers! We can come back and look for Hulkling later! I've got your back!" Hawkeye screamed, firing a smoke bomb arrow right at the witch's face. Mother immediately whipped the arrow with a purple tendril of energy, earning a puff of smoke. That didn't stop her counter attack though.

From the puff came a sudden blast of violet energy, blowing away any smoke in its way, a clever hat trick that Hawkeye wasn't prepared for. She couldn't react in time so she raised her hands in hoping to survive the hit, but it never felt the searing burn of plasma. I watched as Patriot kumped in front of Hawkeye and take the hit head-on. His shoulder and other arm pressed against the shield, resisting the blast, the residual energy leaking off the edges like an umbrella warding off rain.

His feet were digging into the ground now, struggling to stay upright. Even I knew he only had a few seconds left before he'd be blown back.

"Go Hawkeye!" I heard him scream, his voice muffled by his clenched teeth. The flow and pressure of The Scarlet Witch's power were relentless as she floated closer and closer to the two teens as Stature ran off with Iron Lad to recover.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Hawkeye defiantly, but desperately retorted. The young heroine pulled another arrow from her quiver and aimed at the Witch.. She released the string and the arrow flew through the air, and hit my mother's hand. It had been lodged in her palm, I could see her pain quell up her arm like venom in the bloodstream.

I immediately began charging my energy in my hands, preparing to strike Patriot and Hawkeye at the perfect moment. I would make them pay for hurting my mother. They would see never to hurt one of the most powerful beings in reality. But I couldn't.

The Scarlet Witch's blast ended, giving Patriot a chance to relax, but their moment of triumph quickly ended when they saw the Scarlet Witch again. The immanent light of her power illuminated her eyes, her palms quelling with light like the sun.

She was about to nuke!

When she nuked, she sent out pulses of her power, releasing her strength and proving herself to be one of the most powerful beings on the planet. And if you there within her range, it didn't matter if you were on her side or not, you were basically screwed. From the sky, Iron Man and Ms. Marvel had appeared, whisking away their younger partners, but I wasn't so lucky.

A wave of energy was heading right at me. I didn't know what else to do. So my own powers reacted on instinct. And I blacked out.

Teddy (How he remembers that day and more)

You know when you have dreams about the happiest moments of your life and you just don't want to let go? I'm pretty sure I was having one of those. The thing is, I'm not really one of those people who have long lasting happy moments.

As a kid, I was always an outcast. A…freak.

I discovered my powers as a shapeshifter when I was a toddler. It was a summer day when I was about 4 or 5. This was also around the same time I had started watching TV shows like X-Men and reading their comics too.

I remember wanting to be like them. Heroic, brave, and so totally cool! I used to pretend to have powers like Wolverine, or the blue fur of Beast. Thing is, I had no idea my shapeshifting powers were activated by my imagination and the impulse of want. That's why my mother came back from making me lunch in the kitchen screaming at a mini-beast with Wolverine claws jutting out of his tiny hands. That was when she realized I was mutant. Or, told me I was a mutant. Explanation later on.

Of course, my mother loved me regardless.

When the politics and the crisis of Mutant kind came to my realization when I was a teenager though, I was lucky have a mom like I did. I felt accepted. I didn't feel like I had to be anyone other than myself around my mom.

That was different for me when I was in school.

Elementary school was pretty harmless. This is the point in our young lives where friendships begin. Everyone is innocent and discovering who they were. I had many friends. And as kids, we all had common interests. Cartoons, Video games, Sports, and Comics were all little kids thought about. Also…cooties from girls. Our minds weren't as complicated back then.

That began to change in middle-school however. Middle-school was more a critical part of my life. It was the time in my life where I began to realize the true friends in my life and the kids who just wanted to be around me to use me. This was also around the time where the rest of my guy friends went from hating girls to never stop talking about them.

At this point, I had no idea what was wrong with me.

I just didn't have the same impulses to talk about girls like the rest of them. So I just went along with them. You know, say how you want to feel up a girls tits, or comment who juicy another's butt was. It was all a facade. Then as they went on with their girlfriends, I was left behind, forgotten, and alone. It was in 8th grade that I revelation of my sexuality.

I was gay.

It was also at this point where I had to change who I was if I ever wanted to be happy. Or at least, that's what I thought at the time. I was tired of being the outcast. I knew I could change to fit the social norm, so why not? So ever so slightly, during my 8th grade year, I forced my body to accelerate puberty, creating broader shoulders, thicker muscle, and heightened physical ability. However, all the factors like my voice, facial features, and intelligence were all natural.

It was the perfect plan.

When I reached high-school, I had to transfer to upstate New York due to my mom's location transfer at work at the Real-Estate office. Since nobody really knew me there, my physique went without question. In my freshman year, I was accepted on the varsity football team as a starter every other game depending on who were facing that week.

I had friends, the looks, and the popularity to have me set for the rest of my grade school career. But it didn't feel genuine. Every day, I'd put on this mask of the popular jock who had everything when in reality, I was still lonely. This status only stayed with me as long as I played the role everyone else wanted to see.

All they wanted was the smile. The "Hey Teddy!" or the "Dude, wanna party," and even, "Man! You could have any girl in the school!". Popularity? What about friendship?

This was all started when I met Greg.

Greg was the class president and captain of the Basketball and Football teams. He was the all-star jock and the most, if not one of the, popular kids in school. He had dark raven hair that formed a faux-hawk towards the front, muscle bound in steel lean flesh, and the charisma that could convince Dr. Doom be to his best friend too.

That and I may or may not have had a crush on him.

He was the apple of my eye for miserable 4 months of my life. He knew everything about me. He treated me better than everyone else in our posse in the jock circle and he cared, or what I assumed as caring, for me. Then I told him my deepest secret.

"You're a shapeshifter?" Greg exclaimed excitingly. I was expecting him to call me a freak.

Except…he did.

After weeks of shifting into famous celebrities and heroes, I realized he was using me. He abused my abilities for his gain. He was always an attention whore. And to think those months were the happiest I had been were suddenly all a lie. It was a lie I couldn't take back. I was asking for it though. If I were to have real friends, I had to be true to who I was first. And when he said that word to me…

It was like all of those kids back in middle-school all over again. For once, all I wanted was a genuine friendship. Someone who liked me for me! I simply wanted to befriend anyone who saw past my popularity, my gargantuan size, and maybe my powers someday.

I never had a chance to find that someone for a good few months because of the Young Avengers incident. After I finally stood up to Greg, Iron Lad had appeared in the mansion, and recruited me to the team.

So it was me, Hulkling, Elijah as Patriot, and Nathan as Iron Lad. The three of us managed to train together and finally come out to the public. It was difficult at first since Iron Lad was the only one of us who could fly so I ended up hopping from roof top to roof top.

And then Cassie Lang, Ant-Man's daughter, became Stature with her powers of changing her 'stature,' joined team along with the concise and conniving Hawkeye, aka, Kate Bishop, with her bow and arrow. We were the Young Avengers no matter what the Avengers had to say about us. We were ready.

I had real friends. Friends who were willing to die for me, fight for me, and are my allies in our lives as heroes. I finally found a place in this world and this team was something I was proud to be a part of.

That…until we broke apart. One day, Patriot didn't show up, we had no idea where he was. That was until Mister Hyde/Jekyll went on a rampage with him through town. Witnesses say they came from a MGH warehouse. It took both the Young Avengers and Avengers to take Jekyll down.

Afterwards, Elijah broke down and confessed that he had been taking the drugs to be Patriot. He lied to all of us. And it had a chain reaction on all of us. But I didn't want to stop so soon. I had finally found genuine truth in my life, and I wasn't willing to let that go.

But…I was wrong.

The Super Skrull had attacked us at the library when we were going to convince Elijah to come back, powers or not. I mean, Kate didn't have powers either.

But, that day…it was the day I had lost everything. Everything that held meaning to me was on put to the test.

My mom died that day.

It was the day I had realized my life was a lie.

It was also the day I decided I would start again.

I was tired of the past. I wanted to forget it. I wanted to…change. This time for the better.

It was also the same day my biggest dreams had come true.

I moved into Avengers Tower with Captain America. He and Tony became my adoptive fathers. Yes, in that way. Rumors may have been made, but they were all pushed aside due to the impossibility of it all. But they were true.

And so began my new life as Teddy Altman. And sometimes I would replace my name with Rogers or Stark for the fun of it.

Then I met Billy.

Billy was one of the outcast kids at my school. Even as a popular kid, I always kept track of the more unfortunate. He was the comic book nerd around here. But I never really knew him. He seemed really shady and quiet. It was like he was hiding something, but I never looked too far into it. I could understand why.

Then he was paired with me to be his tutor, I knew he was the only person who could ever understand me. He was lost, but he didn't dare let anyone else define him. He was stronger than I was. And I admired him for that.

His ivory skin was perfect in comparison to his locks of fine black hair. Then his eyes glint with a brilliant topaz shimmer whenever the light hits them at the right angle. And his laugh! His laugh was the most adorable thing about him. It was like a giggle mixed with a snort. I don't know how he sees it, but regardless, to me he was perfect.

Most of all, he wasn't a Greg.

And here I was in his dream sequence. The images came to me so vividly of this memory. He was sitting on one side of the table with his book open while the pizza tray was between us, munching on a slice, struggling to get all of the melting cheese in his mouth. I smirked and took a chomp out of my own slice.

Then I told him.

I had no idea how long I was staring out that window. More memories were rushing through my mind: My mother burning, nothing for me to save her. Greg betraying me. Becoming Hulkling. The sense of loneliness that I've always had inside.

And for once, I didn't feel all alone.

"You're not alone." His voice softly said. I looked away from the point of was staring at in space to his gaze.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right. He was so adorably quiet.

"I mean…you have me, right? And your parents too!" He turned away. Did he just admit that I had him? He turned his down again like he always does when he thinks he said something wrong.

Then out of nowhere, words began pouring out of my mouth like vomit.

"Thanks…that actually means a lot to me" I brought my hands up to the table and folded them, "I don't have that many real friends, I mean, the football guys are cool and the girls who come onto me are nice but…" I couldn't control my mouth at this point, but it felt…right.

"I really like you Billy."

His head whipped up in shock. He probably took that the wrong way so I instantly covered up the homoeroticism.

"You're like a brother to me!" I quickly added. I watched his expression went from surprised to relieved, but then to disappointment.

The rest of our little date went a lot like one of those cheesy romance scenes written by Nicholas Sparks that girls go absolutely nuts over. We couldn't decide who would eat the last of the damn pizza and Billy was the first to break. And we ended up leaving the pizza place with the pizza left.

I followed Billy to the comic shop across the street. I've only been in here a few times but I usually order my comics from online and get them in the mail. I haven't exactly had a lot of time to walk down here and physically buy my comics with school, sports, and young avenging lately. I'm lucky to even have energy at the end of the night to get through half a comic every day.

Billy led me to the Marvel section. I couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation as he started pulling out a few issues that I knew by heart. I was one of the superheroes that was in the comic and I wondered what Billy thought about Hulkling.

Thus began our nerd war.

"Favorite Volume?" Billy asked, using his finger tips to navigate his way through the stack of comics that he was shuffling through.

I had to pause. That was a good question. Of course, I picked a story that I was in since I had experienced it, "Civil War. That was intense."

Billy looked right at me, like he understood what I was talking about, "Yeah, I cried when Cap died."

I laughed at that, "Me too!"

Then Billy smiled brightly and flipped through the pages of a random comic, "And when Hulking played a major role in the turning point in the jail. That was just clever on Iron Man's part."

I raised an eyebrow the comment. The irony was kicking my ass at this point. I just wanted to shift in front of him and see how he'd react. Haha. So I tested the waters. "You read Young Avengers?!"

Billy's face sparked with the glee only a fanboy could muster, "That's another one of my favorites!" he said pulling out the first issue from a rack nearby.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I smirked.

"Who's your favorite Young Avenger?" Billy asked, leaning back on one of the stands, skimming through the pages of a classic Avenger's issue.

I smirked, "Hulking" I said indignantly. The irony was killing me inside. Billy glared at me and raised an eyebrow, like he had figured something out. I turned away shyly and tried not to give away my worried expression.

"That would explain the piercings" Billy laughed, "I thought you were just being hip." A wave of relief washed over me and I laughed with him. I know it's practically impossible for a random civilian to notice the similarities between me and my alter ego, but to fanboys, it was pretty obvious. I've already been called out by my friends at school that if I put on green paint and a spandex, I could easily be the best Hulkling for Halloween.

But super fanboys?

Those were the real challenge.

I've seen sites dedicated to speculations towards the true identities of all of the recorded supers in town. They already have Spider-Man's true identity up there on the list. Along with Kate's identity as Hawkeye. Or Elijah as Patriot. But Iron Man's identity wasn't a problem, the crazy Playboy, Philanthropist, Genius, Billionaire!

I just smirked and felt my earrings, "What about you? Who's your favorite Young Avenger?" I curiously asked back.

And if he said Hulkling, that was it! I was marrying this boy someday! (That is if he was gay too and was interested in me too. Details, details)

"I'd have to say Iron Lad. I think it's cool that he's supposed to grow up to be Kang The Conqueror!" Billy stated in the most 'matter in fact' voice. I slouched a bit and weaved my way through a pile of Young Avengers comics.

"…although, now that I think about it. Hulkling is so much cooler!" Billy adds on, second guessing him answer. I felt my lips turn up and my spirits get higher.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me?" Billy throws his hands in the air (like he just don't care! Don't judge me. It's MY dream! I can make Billy as adorable as I want him to!), "His back story is one of the most over looked sob stories in Marvel history!"

I'm listening contently as Billy lists off reasons, but my eyes drop on a particular issue of Young Avengers. I faintly remember him saying something while I went through this process.

"He seemed pretty lonely after his mom died."

I stared at the cover.

"I wonder what happened to him after. Where's his home?"

I flip to the page

"No one should ever be alone."

And I shut it just as fast. Just looking at an artist's interpretation of the scene was too much. It brought back too much pain, too much agony. When she burned, so did my heart. I didn't care who was around me at this point. Tears began welling in my eyes, and my body went stiff just so I wouldn't fall over and break down on the ground.

I didn't even notice Billy was calling my name until I felt his hand on my arm shaking me. It reminded me of when my mom tried to comfort me and…mom…

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Sorry, this comic…it reminded me of my mom…" I put it back down. Billy picked it up and looked at it. He soon realized it was the issue he was talking about when Hulkling's…MY MOM…died.

His face immediately turned to one of sympathy while all I could do is focus my eyes on my shoes. I felt so vulnerable, so weak, and so helpless. And in front a Billy? What would he think of me? Why would he have feelings for a guy like me? I was a fraud. Everything I have is just a lie. Everything that I am is just a mistake. All I was…I don't even know who I am!

"How did she die?" Billy asked gently. His voice seemed to be the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I couldn't tell him how she really died. So I lied.

"She died…" I wiped the tears with my sleeve, "…of cancer."

Billy's grip on my arm tightened, "I'm sorry to hear that. Your dad must've been devastated." I frown at that. All I had was my mom. Captain America and Iron Man though, they adopted me. So I wasn't parentless. I drew up the courage to look him in the eye.

He was so perfect. So generous and kind. There wasn't a single bad bone in his body. He didn't deserve to be bullied. He didn't deserve the treatment he received now. He needed someone strong, someone brave. Someone who wasn't me. But I couldn't let go of the feeling we were meant to be.

With so many thoughts in my head, my brain didn't follow what my body was doing. I guess my subconscious was acting on instinct because next thing I know, Billy is in my arms, my face in his hair. I inhale softly, breathing in his Billy-ness. He smelled like a fresh pack of trading cards. And peaches. Vaguely like peaches. It was pleasant.

His smaller form fit perfectly with mine. I felt how his smaller stature struggled to hug back, and how his weight was half on the ground and half on me. So lifted him off the ground. Our faces were level now and his arms were around my neck. His eyes flashed a bright blue, but I didn't pay attention to it because it was probably the light.

The window was at my back, but at the angle we were at, it illuminated Billy's face like an angel. He was staring back into my eyes through the bangs of his black hair. Ever so slowly, our faces grew closer until our noses were touching. I loved the way my arms were able to hold his weight so easily, how the heat of his body felt like he was my own personal Teddy bear. But I think I'd be his Teddy bear.

That'd be cute.

Sadly, what really happened past this hug wasn't a kiss. I know, I was disappointed too. I actually ended up putting him down when I realized I was suffocating him and us buying each other a comic.

If it did play out how I wanted, it would've happened like this.

After I put Billy down, I nervously laughed, apologizing.

"No, it's okay. You needed a hug. Everyone needs one in a while…" Billy complied, "It wasn't that bad anyways. I was afraid I was gonna barf all over you."

Billy and I laughed again. We looked at each other again, a pleasant silence between us. This time however, I took this as an opportunity. I slowly stepped forward again and wrapped my arms around Billy's shoulders.

"Thanks for being there for me." I said. Billy hugged me at the waist this time.

"Don't mention it."

Then out of nowhere, he stands up on his tippy toes, making me face down at him. A fiery blush instantly rushes to my face. It was then I noticed his face was as red as mine too. I didn't bother to try to hide it because I knew he felt the time.

Gently, I bring my hands to his cheeks, rubbing my thumb along his cheeks. His hands reach up and grab at my Letterman jacket, making fists and pulling me down closer to his. This was it. We were about to kiss. A perfect moment for us.

Just a little bit closer now, my mind thought. He was so close that his breathe was on mine. It felt like hours. Like when you watch one of those videos that take high-speed videos. SO CLOSE!

Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning…LITERALLY!

(End Dream sequence.) (A/N: C'mon! Did you fall for that again?! WAY TOO EARLY FOR THEIR FIRST KISS! I know what I'm doing. Hahaha!)

My eyes fly open. My instincts kick in, knowing that I was knocked out prior, fully Hulkling out: Wings, Scales, Gargantuan claws, and the monstrous form.

Where was I? Who just shocked me? Where's my team? Oh crap, I was taken hostage wasn't I? Aw man! Not again!

That was when I noticed what had shocked me.

There on the ground was Wiccan, his body covered in a wisp a smoke. It looked like he just took an energy blast or he lost control of me and shot off a bolt.

I take in my surroundings. I was by the Hudson judging by the skyline. The sun was just setting and the water was just getting the right amount of sunlight to have that cool orange effect when it refracted. I didn't dare take time to assess the situation, and I immediately took off.

Bad move on my part though. As soon as I took off, a searing pain surged through my back. It wasn't like the shock that woke me up. It was a pain that was at my core. Then I remembered the fire. Crap. I must've suffered some burns and my molecules are still unstable and reopened up the wounds.

I sit back down, letting my wounds re-close. It'd be a while until I'd be able to move again. Fire was not my friend. And neither was the other kid behind me. He had somehow teleported me and him to some warehouses by the Hudson.

He didn't look good though. He seemed to be in his own dreams. His own nightmares.

I couldn't stand it. My moral instincts kicked in and I stood up, minding my own wounds and leaned over Wiccan. He wasn't much older than I was. Maybe younger? Clumsily, I dragged his body to a wall of the warehouse and propped him up. He slouched over, his breathing beginning to regulate.

Then I groaned as how much it hurt to sit back down. My back was the cold metal of the side of the warehouse. I rubbed my arms gingerly, literally feeling my molecular structure regain integrity. It was the first real moment of rest I've had all day. Wiccan was leaning against the side of my arm now. He was passed out. And if he woke up, what would he be able to do? I'd react first. Plus, I'd hopefully be recovered by then. My guard was down and my I decided to let my shifting powers go.

The scales recessed back into skin and the pigments slowly changed back to a light peach tone. My natural regeneration always worked faster when it was the only power running. Most people don't know but all shape-shifters have to keep a constant state of mind, visualizing what they want to look like at the time.

To pass the time, I pulled out my phone.

4 Texts: Billy

"Oh crap" I mutter.

2:51pm Hey

3:05pm Okay, I'm just assuming you're in practice already

Nope. I was at home.

3:06pm I really hope you get this before you're at the library

Ooops.

3:10pm I need to cancel for today. Busy.

Oh thank God I didn't blow off Billy today! Then that thought went through my mind again and came out much dirtier. But I wish I did have a study session with him today. I could've used his company right now. But all I had was one of the most wanted villains in NYC.

I looked down at Wiccan again and poked his face. Was he drooling? Gross! I took his cape and wiped up his mouth. He must've been having a good dream because he then smiled, and nuzzled more into my shoulder, latching onto my arm. Oh God, what if someone saw us right now? That'd be horrible.

It wasn't that bad though. Wiccan seemed nice enough to not tell anyone. I mean, as soon as I'm good to move again, he wouldn't have to ever know what happened. It'd all stay ambiguous. But explaining why I was on the other side of town would be even harder.

I sighed and laid back my head, "Only if Billy were here."

"Who?!" Wiccan groggily said.

Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go guys! An extra-long chapter! I'll probably update next weekend hopefully if I keep getting awesome reviews! Maybe it'll be even longer! I've got a lot in store for you all! Haha! Wickling the most relatable fandom I've been a part of because well…it's just a bit like my life. Haha. If Billy and Teddy had an actual child, I'd probably be the result. GO JOCK NERDS!
> 
> Much love guys! Spread the word of my story and feel free to share this! Also, I love chatting with all of you so hit me up! All contact info is on my bio! Find out who I am and send feedback! I love ideas!
> 
> Sorry for any errors! Tell me if there are any!


	3. Am I Dreaming? Is This Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, aka Wiccan, wakes up in a sticky situation next to a gorgeous boy. No, it's not what you think perverts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post. I'm on vacation and I've barely touched my laptop! I should be updating again next week!

** Billy **

I really I have to stop overexerting my powers. Teleportation is a tricky ability. It’s not like Speed’s power to rapidly shift his molecules. Teleportation is like using the teleporter in Call of Duty: Black Ops in Zombies mode. You need to tap into the power and once you teleport, you have to wait for it to recharge for a time.

But for those of you who aren’t so well versed in the videogame world, teleportation is like having sudden nausea.

One moment you’re in the middle of almost being vaporized by your spirit-mom in Central Park and in the blink of an eye, you’re out of harms way, tired out and seeping back into consciousness…next to a complete stranger calling your name.

“…Billy…” was all I heard. It was a soft and but sadly needing voice. So familiar, but, that could’ve just been me being groggy. It was probably a dream though.

I soon felt my strength coming back to me, but not enough to teleport again for at least another hour. I wasn’t complaining though. Whoever had found me passed out was extremely generous. Another hobo probably…don’t ask. Long story back when I first began this gig as a super powered deviant.

But he didn’t smell like a homeless man. He smelled of musk and old spice deodorant. Fiji. My favorite one! And his arm and shoulder felt way too buff to be anyone suffering from hunger. They were cushiony and the groove of his shoulder had cupped the shape of my head so welcomingly. They reminded me of Teddy.

OH GOD! Did I die and go to Heaven?! I died and went to Heaven where my dream Teddy existed and he was my lover!

…Wait…nope…

I’m feeling pain from the burns and cuts from The Scarlet Witch’s explosive energy waves. Ugh…it’ would’ve been nice to wake up in Heaven next to Teddy. I was a believer in the ‘own personal Heaven’ like Supernatural. What? I had to study magic from somewhere? May I remind you, fanboy!

Reeling back from my fantasy and being pulled back into reality, my body started waking up.

“Wha-?” I register my brain saying before I could process the action.

Immediately the warm body that had been such a nice pillow grew and jumped away from me. His arm escapes my grasp, leaving me cold and somewhat sad. I catch myself before I topple over and I stand up, using one hand on the surface I had been leaning against, and the other to rub the grogginess from my eyes. My legs were barely supporting my weight. My joints feel fatigued and my own magical energy was already at the brink of failing on me.

I open one of my bleary eyes and notice the sun had been setting. How long had I been out? My blurred vision still told me where I was. The cold metal surface of the warehouses helped me realize I was by the Hudson again, near my “secret home,” and the current hideout of several villains. Then with several blinks and a few steps, I finally register my rescuer.

There standing in front of me was none other than Hulkling, green and scaly as usual. His right arm was flexed and prepared for battle, but his left hand was holding his left shoulder, obviously just as beat up as I was. And he wasn’t even in his usual monstrous state that I saw him in on occasion. He was smaller, about as big as Captain America. His suit was charred and ripped in an array of holes all over his torso. Burn marks also scattered his exposed skin. Even with his extra healing factor, burns took the most to heal, and he didn’t seem like he was in the best condition to fight either.

Then it came back to me.

When the violet wave of energy was about to crash on me, my powers had reacted in time to teleport me. They must’ve been acting on my wants and brought Hulkling with me. That would explain why I too was in a critical condition. The range of the area of teleportation must’ve taken some of the blast too, meaning I had indirectly saved Hulkling while sacrificing my body as well. What was up with my powers?

I didn’t know how much juice I had left, but now was the perfect time to strike and take this nuisance out of my life. I didn’t need him. I didn’t need anything else in my life other than my family. He was the enemy. In this life, it was either kill, or be killed. I took a stance and brought my hands to my sides, ignoring to wince at the pulses of pain, feeling the ecstatic flow of energy generate from my core and take the shape of a radiating light in my fingertips.

“Well then, I’m sorry that we’re finally meeting in person like this. You were such a nice pillow,” I say, casting a wicked grin and senile stare, “You were naïve to let me wake up. Should’ve killed me while you had the chance, hero.”

Hulkling followed in suit, forcibly using his powers to regain his iconic form. I could tell he was struggling to keep it though because he keeps on cringing when his right arm moves. The outcome of this was unpredictable.  I could either use up the rest of my resolve to disintegrate him, or get crushed to a pulp by his unbounded strength. I didn’t care if he was one of my favorite heroes. Okay, I did, but I need to set priorities.

“Sorry, heroes don’t kill. Unlike scumbags like you!” Hulkling snarks back, “I was hoping you would at least say thanks.”

I raise my palms and shoot a burst of plasma straight at his chest, using all of the power I have left in me. He didn’t stand a chance. But I was wrong. He charged right into it, tearing through the blast with his tree trunk-thick arm as if I just threw a cloud of smoke at him. Then  he swung his right arm, launching it rat my face.

Oh Shit

It’s not like I wasn’t used to punches of both the normal and super variety, but in this situation, I was screwed. And my powers were drained. They couldn’t help me out even if they acted on their own. So I raised my arms in defense, hoping my bones would be able to spare my life.

But the impact never came.

Suddenly I hear a cry of pain and a thud. I immediately look up to see if any of the villains had returned and covered for me, but I was wrong…again. Hulkling was writhing on the concrete, his arm converting and reconverting between Hulkling and what I would assume is his normal skin color. I knew Hulkling had a human appearance by default because there have been a few times where he’s been shot down and reverts back to his “human” form, but I’ve never up close to see his true identity.

His green pigmentation was fading some shade away and the wounds had reopened.

Now was my chance. I had regained enough power in one hand to initiate the final blow. I raise my hand above his head, pinpointing the energy into a deadly spear. Blue eyes meeting mine for the first time, tears welling, fear struck his face. It was my favorite expression on anyone’s face before they’re about to meet their maker.

And I bring my fist down to his face…his face…I…I…I can’t…

Something inside my mind stopped me. Why did I stop? _C’mon! Finish this! You’ve killed before! Why not now? This is what you want right? You’re right in the position to avenge yourself for all the years of bullying you’ve been through. He’s probably one of the kids who’s picked on you in life, one of those stupid jocks who’s so self-obsessed that he can’t even bother to give you a second look! JUST DO IT!_

“I-I can’t.” I mutter.

The voices in my head kept screaming at me, but I wasn’t listening. Something…something beyond my understanding was controlling me. It was stronger than my own powers. It’s what told me to save Hulkling in the first place. A new voice.

_Great! Another voice to fill the chorus of my insanity!_

Hulkling’s eyes are still on mine, like he had just seen a ghost. Maybe he was having one of those “I’m seeing my life go bye in the blink of an eye” moments. Then he did blink, and I felt his gaze as I lowered my hand. I watched him as he lowered his head.

Maybe he had just come to terms that this was it for him and that I was just playing with him. I wasn’t though. Then I found myself doing the impossible.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I suddenly found my hands glowing again. A resurgence of power was flowing through me and into Hulkling, my hands on his wounded shoulder. I was on my knees, at level with him. Even if he was on all four, he was still naturally bulky. Maybe he was a dumb jock. Or one of those genetically engineered freaks. Or inbred.

_But his eyes…they reminded me of Teddy…they…he…*sigh*_

“What are you-“

“Shut up and let me heal you.” I snap before he can finish. I knew very well what I was doing.

I sighed in relief as the flesh quickly wove itself. My powers must’ve been giving his healing factor an extra boost. Soon all of the scars and open cuts were beginning to close.

“Why are you being so-“

“What did I just say?” I glare back into his eyes. I didn’t dare let my feelings be expressed. He was gorgeous to be honest. When he wasn’t a rampaging wrecking ball of testosterone, he wasn’t bad looking. Given the scales and obviously shifted facial features. It was clever. He didn’t need a mask to hide his secret identity.

I on the other hand was letting him deliberately study my face. But with a city as big as New York, the chances of him knowing me as a school mate were practically impossible. Given if we even went to the same school too. And if we did, how would a big guy like this know who I was? I was a nobody.

Not a word was said as I stood back and crossed my arms, watching him stand back and flexing his muscles. My powers were coming back faster than usual. They did like to come back at the most unexpected moments.

Hulkling grinned and punched the air, testing to see the effect of my magic. He shifted back to being the Hulkling I knew, smiling and stretching his newly repaired limbs. Then he shifted back down the size before where he was more human in size.

“Umm…” he stuttered nervously. He was confused. I didn’t blame him. I would’ve been thinking the same thing if one of your worst enemies had just healed you.

“I owe you one.” Hulkling said. I titled my head. What? Why would he? Oh…

“Don’t mention it.” I scoff, turning away and facing the Hudson.

The sun was in the middle of the sky line now, casting long shadows through the city. The trees were a faded greenish orange now, their reflections causing a ripple of warm colors to flow in the river. Off the in the distance, the Lincoln tunnel was a black silhouette against the bronze sky. I did enjoy this spot. It was always a fantastic view. I’ve sat on top of these warehouses countless times now after training just enjoying the sun set, and most recently, texting Teddy.

_Oh no!_

My phone was still on the table in the warehouse! I couldn’t just walk in and reveal to Hulkling the villains main hideout! Plus, they’re due back any minute now. Rendezvous was at dusk near the Empire State building!

“You should get back to your friends.” I state bleakly, showing no expression.

Hulkling shuffled a bit and shifted his wings out, “Where am I anyways?”

I look at him. Shit. “Just the warehouses down by the Greenwich Village district. I live around here.” I answer immediately, “My powers must’ve followed my instincts and just teleported me home. Well, in the direction of, I guess.” I add in.

_Great save Kaplan._

“Great, at least we’re not in Brooklyn! I think I can…” Teddy began, but suddenly grew quiet, staring at something in the sky, “It’s the Goblin!”

I turn around to see the signature shape of the Green Goblin’s glider. _Oh no! Why is he here!?_

“Shit,” I curse, turning back to Hulkling, “Look, just shapeshift into T...Speed!” I quickly formulate.

Hulkling nods and I watch as his form shrinks down to match my own physique, except in a green and silver leotard and with white hair to top it off. Soon he was a perfect copy of my brother.

Just in time too.

“Well if it isn’t the dastardly duo twins?” Goblin chuckled menacingly, “I see you’ve found your brother Speed.”

“Uhhhh…” Hulkling stammers, “Yeah. Took forever to find this little pixie. Looked through all of the boroughs only to find him here passed out and fried.” He copied Speed’s speech pattern perfectly, give or take a few words he could’ve switched out for a more “colorful” language.

“Hahaha,” Goblin laughed, “You win this time.” He sneers, “Your mother is upset. It’s time for the rendezvous.”

“We’ll be there.” I answer, before feeling my powers regaining strength, “We shouldn’t be long.”

Goblin raises and eyebrow, but doesn’t linger long on the thought, “See that you do. Tonight is important.” And then he’s off in the sky again.

Crap, I’m gonna have to find Speed soon to ask him to help me cover. But how would I explain this? _Hey_ _bro, mind covering for me while I sneak one of our worst enemies out of our hideout,_ or maybe even, _Hey, Tommy! I’m sneaking Hulkling back to Avengers Tower while he looks like you?_

Those questions however soon needed to be answered as soon as I felt the familiar rush of wind and the pull of my cape as Speed appeared in front of me.

“Damnit!GoblinBeatMeHere!DOYOUKNOWHOWSCAREDMOMISRIGHTNOW!?” Tommy quickly said, “WhatHappened?WhyAreYouHere?ForAFewMinutesIThoughtYouWereLegitDead!”

It was then at that moment he realized our triplet.

“WHAT DAFUQ?!” Tommy screamed, “Why is there another ME!?”

Hulkling took a step back, mumbling trying to figure out what to say.

“I can’t have another me going around being the sexy devil that I am!” Speed insinuated, “Besides, this imposter totally got my jaw wrong and my legs are not that skinny! And seriously, did mom have another kid she didn’t tell us about because I’m not ready to…”

“Speed!” I interrupt his crazy banter, “Can you just cover for me? I gotta get this ‘imposter’ home.”

Speed raised an eyebrow, “Hmmm…who is he? I mean, obviously, now that I know he’s not another long lost brother of mine, he’s probably a shifter.” Tommy decided to circle around Hulkling, poking him in places and making him laugh.

“Ummm…he’s…”

“I’m a mutant. I’m a little new at this.” Hulkling lies, “Ummm…I know Wiccan from school.”

“You know my dweeb of a brother from school?” Tommy started, “Taking after Magneto are we Wic? Starting a brotherhood? Oh can I join!? It can be like when Mom and Uncle Pete first began too! All we need is a fat strong guy, a toad, and maybe another…”

“Shaddup. I’m not recruiting mutants to do my evil bidding. I’m only helping him control his powers.” I wave off, “He only looks like you cuz Goblin showed up and he didn’t want to be seen yet, alright? So when we meet later tonight if Goblin says anything, just go along with my story.”

Speed crossed him arms and pursed his lips, “What’s in it for me?”

I smirk and squint my eyes at him, “Help, or I drop all of your porno mags in a pocket dimension, print off your internet history, and post it on the school’s blog.”

Tommy’s eye twitched, flabbergasted, and a little heart broken, “…fine…”

I smile and turn to Hulkling, “Alright, let’s get out of here. Speed, you head to the meeting. I’ll port there when I’m done here.”

“Got it!” Speed disappeared in a blur followed by another rush of wind.

Suddenly, a huge wave of relief washes over me, feeling my lungs releasing one large breathes. I hadn’t even realized I was holding in my breath. I wasn’t the only one, seeing Hulkling revert back to his normal form, clutching his chest with one hand.

“Damn! I’ve never been so scared in my life!” Hulkling laughed.

I couldn’t resist giving a light chuckle, “Thank God! I thought Speed would’ve ratted me out!” I smirk nervously and concentrate.

“IWantToFlyIWantToFlyIWantToFlyIWantToFlyIWantToFly…” I mutter, concentrating my energy. Immediately, the familiar tingling sensation of magic spreads across my skin and then the weightlessness that followed. I open my eyes and there’s Hulkling in floating in front of me, our bodies closer than they should’ve been for comfort.

His natural energy was syncing with mine, it was like he was a magnet to my power. Just his presence had recharged my inner power tenfold. Maybe it was something to do with his Kree/Skrull hybrid genetics. The universe of magic worked in many strange and abstract ways.

“Ummm… uhhh.” Hulkling said, levitating off the ground as well, trying to somehow navigate in the air. He must’ve been freaking out inside. Crap.

“Oh, sorry! I was concentrating. My magic pulled you in.” I quickly made up, “C’mon. Since you still can’t fly, I’ll you to Avengers tower.”

“But, what about being seen?”  Hulkling asked as we began floating over the warehouses.

“I created a layer of magic around the both of us to fly. I can control what people perceive. Sorta like the mist in Percy Jackson books if you don’t understand.” I explained.

“I loved those books!” Hulkling laughed, “Take me away Hermes!”

“Hey! Don’t make me zap you! I am Zeus!” I counter back.

** Teddy  **

(A/N: not back tracking this time. But Teddy’s situation will be explained.)

Pretty soon Wiccan and I were above a hundred feet above the city. Dusk had fallen and the millions of bright lights illuminated the darkness. Avengers Tower was off in the distance, not too far away. I was a trailing a few feet behind Wiccan on his right.

I stared interestingly at his profile. His face was well rounded, the face guard accentuating his facial features: High but soft cheekbones, bright sunken eyes, broad chin, and a cute button nose. It’s just the ways that the lights reflect off his suit was radiant. His cape flowed majestically too. Not bad legs either.

_Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up Altman! How can you think this right now? He’s the enemy! You can’t trust him!_ A voice in the back of my head screamed. But he saved me. He spared me. He willingly healed me! How can I not trust him! He lied to his own brother, threatening to throw away his porn mags! You don’t mess with another guy’s porn! Bro-Code man!

But in all seriousness, there was something about Wiccan I couldn’t quite place. He didn’t seem like all the others. He was…different.

I know he’s the son of the Scarlet Witch and inherited all of his power, but that also means his a Maximoff. Their family is a collection of psychopaths and killers. Magneto had turned back to being evil when he discovered his long lost grandsons were alive and realigned with his daughter to wreak havoc on New York City. No big deal right?

Even then…your lineage doesn’t define who you are. I would know.

“Why are you helping me?” I ask out of the blue. Slowly, our progress calm to a slow halt. Wiccan slowly turns around, his eyes averted, refusing to make eye-contact.

“I don’t know honestly.” He answered. There was a pause and he sighed slowly until we began moving again so that we were side by side, “Something-something told me to save you. A universal impulse.”

“Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something?” I suggest.

“Probably,” he accepts, “That’s how I met my mom and Tommy.”

I pop an eyebrow. Really? That’s interesting. The comics never said anything about this. Although they barely say anything about most villain history and personal lives. It’s ironic because some locations and names of the heroes have been changed in the comics to keep secrets and such. That’s only a fraction though. It keeps the readers interested.

“Hey, I never met my real parents.” I said, “And the universe decided to tell me my true identity by killing my foster mother and bringing a Kree/Skrull invasion to NYC.” I sarcastically laugh.

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” Wiccan responded. If I wasn’t mistaken, I sensed a hint of sympathy, “You chose to be good though. You could’ve joined the Kree or Skrull.”

“Don’t remind me.” I brush off, “I couldn’t leave though.”

“Why?” Wiccan asked. I paused for a second.

_Why did I stay?_

“Because, the Young Avengers…they’re my family now.” I smile, feeling a little cheesy. It was true though. Kate, Eli, Jonas, Cassie. They were all I had left. I couldn’t deny that. Wiccan smiled and turned his head straight forward to the tower. Nothing else was said between us.

Just as we were about to land on the roof of the tower, Wiccan broke the silence.

“I didn’t have a choice…” Wiccan said. His expression sad, his body language shy and…withered. _Did he use up the rest of his juice flying me here?_

“What do you mean?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Being good.” He said.

I look at him. Then it all clicked in. I knew there was something about him that was different. I could only imagine the pressure he’s under. Grandson of Magneto. Enough said.

“I-I…” Wiccan started, but soon the platform to the roof began opening up.

Our eyes meet.

“Go!” I mouth. Instantly he’s in the air again.

Soon I recognize the faces of my team.

“Teddy!!!” Cassie lunges at me, followed by Kate with a tackle-hug.

“OHMYGOD!” Kate wrapped her arms around my neck in a quick hug, stepped back, then slapped me as hard as she could.

“NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW…”

My mind stopped processing what Kate was yelling at me for as I watched Wiccan levitate above, then raise his arms, summoning a magical blast of lightning, magic-ing away.

“What was that?!” Eli searched the sky.

“Not now Eli!” Kate scolded, “Teddy!” she snapped her fingers in my face. I must’ve been dazed though. “Hello?! Earth to Teddy! Hey! What are you looking at!?”

Inside the tower, all of my friends and I are in the penthouse, out of costume and sitting around in a circle. They were asking all sorts of questions. What happened? Why was I so scratched up? How did I get here without wings? Did I know what that flash of light was? Of course, I lied about half the questions.

It wasn’t until they all retired to their own homes and left that my fathers had appeared.

“Teddy!” Pops hopped off of Dad and on the platform, leaping towards me. He crushed me under his super-strength, lifting me up off the ground clamped between his broad chest and muscle bound arms. If he weren’t my dad or like century old, I would’ve been so been thinking dirty thoughts about him. That and if he weren’t taken.

Dad rushed through the landing pad, the automated system disarming him, running into the room and joining the hug! We stood there just enjoying each other’s company. We were a superfamily. All we needed was my “older brother” Spiderman.

Soon Pops put me down and dad began inspecting my wounds. There was still scarring but those would heal overnight. It was hard to hide them anyways in only a tank top.

“Son, what happened?” Pops set both of his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Dad had run a finger over one scar, making me twitch at the sensitive flesh.

“Dad! I’m fine!” I shook my dad off of me. He placed his hands on his hips and gave me a “hmph,” raising an eyebrow but instantly reverted concerned. Pops released me and went to hug him from behind and they both gave me the, _“Tell us the truth. Don’t lie to us cuz we know when you are and no we won’t stop staring at you until you tell us and if you go to bed we will be extra loud tonight”-_ stare.

I sigh in defeat.

“I was rescued.” I walk over to the couch and faceplant into the cushion.

Dad walks around and sits on my butt, rubbing my back while I heard Pops walk around the “former mini-bar” (which of course, Dad was not happy about since the Spiderman incident when he was their child a few years ago) for a glass of water. It was their way of comforting me, especially after my mom died. They’ve always been there for me ever since I began in the superhero business. But not just as mentors, but as role models who I could build myself up like, especially when I came out to my mom. And when they took me in, I couldn’t have found a better place to console my sorrows.

“Awww, there’s nothing wrong with being rescued, Ted! You don’t need to run away in shame.” Dad comforted, “I save your Pops’ ass every mission we go on!”

“I resent that!” Pops says, pulling Dad off of me as I sit back up, each taking a seat at either side of me.

“Love you Capsicle!” they stretch over my head and kiss. I roll my eyes. At one point of my young life I thought this was the most adorable thing possible but after living with these guys for months now, it turned into one of those relationships where I was more like their kid. And no kid wanted to see their parents make out in front of them. Or hear them in the bedroom. I cringe at the reminded thought.

“It’s not that, Dads! It’s WHO saved me is what I’m upset about.” I confess. _There. It was out!_ They both give me incredulous expression, “I was saved by…”

“Doom?” Dad guesses, his grip tightening on my arms.

“Wait, were you kept hostage?” Pops adds in.

“Where’d they take you?”

“Did they torture you?”

“Is that why you have scars?”

They make insinuations, but they’re not even close.

**“…Wiccan.”** I blatantly finish.

Dad bolts up from the couch, making hand gestures at the coffee table, bringing up the file on the other teen, “Wiccan?!”

“The Scarlet Witch’s son?” Pop’s asks, moving away a bit as if he burnt by my skin.

“As in Magnet Brain’s grandson?” Dad chimes in, giving me the, _‘intriguing. I must learn more!’_ look.

Soon images of Wiccan pop up in 3D over the coffee table. Images of him launching lightning at several heroes scroll through the holographic field. I even saw one where I was hit right in the chest by his bolt. I remember that one. It left one hell of a scar that never quite healed. It was a splotch of skin than was only slightly darker than the rest of my chest, no bigger than my hand.

But in every image, it seemed that his face always seemed distorted, or slightly different. For example, in one picture, he has a really sharp and pointy nose, or his cheek bones are way too low to belong to a boy's face. It was like the pictures were altered somehow. It was as if it was magic. We only knew it was Wiccan because of the costume and energy bolts that were flying out of his hands. 

“Why would he want to save you?” Pops said, “He almost killed you one time!”

“He had one fatal shot on me!” I defended. Something inside of me told me I shouldn’t, but how could I? He saved my life by a whim. But my gut was telling me there was more. A deeper meaning. A trigger waiting to be pulled. I couldn’t puzzle it together yet. It was a connection.

Like Wiccan said, “It was a force beyond his own abilities.”

“Your heart stopped!” Dad countered, bringing me back from my thoughts.

“I regenerated!” I said, “And he healed me today!”

“Still…that’s not cool.” Dad commented, looking at files and reports on Wiccan. There isn’t a lot of intelligence on this guy other than he has similar abilities to the Scarlet Witch, he’s the twin to Speed, and mentally unstable.

_‘Also really, really cute!’_ my brain pops in. I mentally tell my imagination to shut up and concentrate on the task at hand.

“Did he say anything to you?” Pops asked, handing me the glass, taking a sip of the kind gesture of caring.

I think for a second, “No, not really? He could’ve killed me if he wanted to. He almost did. When the after I crashed through the trees, blacked out. Next thing I knew, I’m by some docks over on the west side, and I couldn’t move. Then Wiccan wakes up and attacks me. I couldn’t defend myself.  I was on the ground still healing and he still had enough juice for one last blow. I thought I was going to die…”

Dad and Pops both hold me tight, their warmth comforting me.

“…but…he just couldn’t. Our eyes met. We had a connection. I thought he was being creepy like how an animal plays with its food. Then I closed my eyes and accepted it. Instead of pain, I felt a rush of energy seeping into my skin. When I opened my eyes, he had his hand on my shoulder and closing the gash along my shoulder blade.”

“Wow…Wanda’s kid do **that**?” Pops said, a glimmer of hope in his voice. He had once known the Scarlet Witch as a very good friend. That was until she had gone insane and killed 3 Avengers. The Avengers never forgave her. I could see why Pops was a little excited.

“I don’t believe it.” Dad said, “Are you sure he didn’t cast a spell on you? Didn’t leave any trackers? Feel you up a bit?” Raising an inconspicuous eyebrow, running his eyes up and down my body.

“DAD!” I scream, feeling violated at the moment.

“What? I heard he was gay. And you’re gay. And you’re not bad looking!” Dad raised his hands in defense.

“Ugh…not helping Dad!” I bellowed, “I had Jarvis go through the normal check and Dr. Strange visited real quick and he only sense the residual power of healing magic.”

“Maybe he had a change of heart?” Pops suggested.

“You mean like how Wanda had a change of heart?” Dad said, standing back up and shutting down the coffee table hologram system. Pops frowned and patted me on the back and set his drink on the counter.

“Alright, enough of this. Why don’t we eat something and catch some sleep.” Pops said, heading to his room.

“Steve, wait!” Dad realized he was being insensitive again and kissed me on the head before following his husband.

“Teddy, we love you. We always will. But whatever is going on between you and Wiccan, please be careful. What about that Billy boy you told us about?” Dad sympathized.

He was right. I had to keep my domestic and hero lives somewhat together. If I had a boyfriend as Teddy Altman and another as Hulkling, how would that be fair to the guys I’m interested. Billy was smart, lithe, innocent, and perfect. In my eyes at least.

“Yeah…” I say, “I can’t have feelings for Wiccan and Billy at the same time.”

“So you do have feelings for the little witch boy!” Dad giggled.

No amount of willpower over my shapeshifting could’ve compensated from the dam of blood that broke in my cheeks. Fan-Fucking-4-Tastic! Now that he said it out loud, I guess I did.

_WHAT IS MY LIFE!?_

When Dad saw my face, he must’ve realized he hit a nerve. He sighs and set his hands on my shoulders, “Look, I’d play it safe and just go with Billy on this one, Teddy. You have no idea what crazy plot villains like Wiccan have going on in their mind. You’ve seen what he can do on the battlefield. He’s every bit as dangerous as the Scarlet Witch and way more unstable. What happened today is still being investigated by Natasha and Clint. Hopefully they’ll find something tonight.” Dad lectures.

I stay silent for a few minutes until Dad pulls me in for one of his _‘I don’t want to be like my own fathe_ r, _so I’m going to better than him by actually being one’_ hugs, kisses me on the head, and sprints off to his bedroom, where I hear him crash onto the bed, light screaming, talking, disturbing giggles, and silence.

My dads were adorably perfect, sex addicted, super powered, dorks. I roll my eyes and head to bed.

I stared at my ceiling for a good 10 minutes, breathing in deeply, taking in my surroundings again. My room is an expansion of my old one: one wall, the one beside me as I lay in my bed that’s pushed into the corner, is covered in Avengers posters, Marvel movie posters, and painted grey in contrast of all the colors. The wall opposite to me had my desk where I had my top of the line Stark Industries laptop (courtesy of, well, who do you think?) and a coffee mug with pencils. On both sides of the desk are ceiling high bookcases filled with paraphernalia.

The upper third shelves are used for my figurine collection and other little toys and knick-knacks I’ve collected over the years. The Middle third with pictures of my mom, Dad and Pops, The Young Avengers, and a couple photo albums from my old house. The bottom third however holds my pride and joy, along with more than half of my pay-checks from working in the summer: My comics.

Across the room, looking between my feet is the massive plasma screen TV where various consoles and stacks of videogames find their home.

(A/N: This is my dream room. But my room is just as cool. Mine is a little music studio. Haha! And personal art gallery! XD!)

Alright, so I was a nerd. Sue me.

Actually don’t, my dad has lawyers. And my dad is Tony Stark. Just think about it. The movies about him pretty much explain everything. Robert Downy Jr. did a spectacular job playing him. Dad even sent him a replica suit with propulsion tech and all. Except the lasers, computer, and a user manual. Oops.

Pops on the other hand would just have a talk with you, guilty-ing you the fuck out of your mind and flashing his pearly white smile and charm you into removing the charges.

Again, what is my life?

_Screwed up is what it is,_ I think

Today was…what’s the word? Hectic? Chaotic? Disastrous? Flabbergasting? Horrendous? Flummoxed? An adjective along those lines would sum it up pretty well.

I blew off Billy from a study session at the pizza parlor again where I would be hoping to ask him out on a date. He hasn’t even texted me back yet! Maybe he’s hurt? Damnit! What if he got pushed into an alley and got gang beat by Kessler again? No, if he did, he would’ve definitely texted you. Or let you know somehow. That wasn’t Billy.

Although, ever since we’ve been hanging out, people have been talking. I’m not exactly out at school. Only to the Young Avengers and Avengers. Basically the entire superhero community. But Billy in retrospect is subjected to the cruel prejudice of high-school. I’ve seen bullies and a few of my “friends” call him a fag while we’re walking down the hallway, but I’ve punched them in the side and tell them, “C’mon, lay off. Hey look! Lindsey’s wearing her cheerleading uniform today!”

That usually got them to look the other way and shake of suspicion. But after a tactic has been used more than a couple times, the victim picks up on it.

It’s frustrating to be me honestly. I have to constantly live up to expectations, keeping an image. I lived a double life of expectations. One life as Teddy Altman: football quarterback, straight student, lady’s man, and ‘not an orphan, then the other as Hulkling: superhero, adopted son of New York’s greatest heroes, Iron Man and Captain America.

Now, possible boyfriend to Billy Kaplan.

Or at least hopefully.

I feel my mood spark at the thought of Billy. Whenever I’m around him, it’s like a gap has been filled, a gap that’s been empty since my mom died. Although, it’s always been there even when my mom was alive. Only now had I noticed it. I liked to blame my teenage hormones going crazy. Billy was like my own personal release against all of the pressure put on me in this world. He listens to me, cares about what I have to say, and just as much of a nerd as I am. Not just as nerds though, nerds who **agreed** on basically everything. That’s pretty rare to find. Like a shiny Pokemon.

When he chose ‘Batman’ to the “Who would win in a fight, Batman vs. Superman?” question, I was head over heels for this boy.

But how would he feel?

Confused?

Creeped out?

Or maybe...just maybe

Happy.

Ecstatic. 

In love? 

I turn to my side at the thought of Billy rejecting me. Last time I checked, Billy wasn’t gay. I mean, his favorite (former) Avenger is the Scarlet Witch. Her beauty is immaculate. He gave Dad a run for his money when she began hitting on Pops. Another reason why Pops doesn’t approve of Wiccan. Also, Billy probably has a deep residual hate for me. I mean, he must hate jocks. They’re the main reason of his bullying. And he must be discouraged by the stories he’s heard about me at parties with girls. I never touched them.

Looking at his perspective now, he would be asking “Why would Teddy Altman like me?”

That was a very good question. He would also be surprised. I’m very straight acting and my mannerisms would never raise rainbow flags.

It’s funny to think, the guy who obviously has the upper hand in this situation is worrying like a girl over analyzing every little detail.

So then I think, “What if? What if Billy did like me back? What would I do? How would I treat him?”

Calmed and infatuated, I feel my eyes grow heavy, a shit-eating grin plastered on my face as the thoughts of Billy and I sitting beside each other reading comics as a date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. :-) 
> 
> I hope you all understood the references I was making. haha. 
> 
> So...yeah. You can read further into the story over on Fanfiction. My name is TheStereotypicalShipper on there too! Please leave a review on there! My goal is 50!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I hope that’s not too bad. I haven’t written in such a long time. I need to brush up on my action scenes. Ha. I wanna keep this going cuz I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time and written out in my journal. It just needs to be typed up and posted. Tell me what you guys think!  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors too by the way.  
> I’ll update this soon! Bye!


End file.
